fresh_baked_disneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Video Information
Welcome to the Fresh Baked wikia video portal This Page is created to document and categorize every weekly trip report and podcast, Keep in mind this is a huge project and may take a long time to complete or never may never be finished/up to date. With that in mind I will try my best to keep up and update this page as often as I can. Feel free to add as much information as you like, as long as it is accuarte, give me feedback in the form of comments, this site is able to be edited by anyone, so feel free to help out and help make this information more accurate and up to date. Trip reports 2012 6.15.2012 This is the Earliest coverage still available on Fresh Baked Disney's YouTube page, The day Cars land opened to the public David went alone after work and got coverage of the event, The original series was posted on the old channel the Disneyland report, but when they re branded as fresh baked the video was taken off the internet due to bad commentary/ camera work, At the first anniversary of cars land (6.15.13) David showed some of the footage from the year before, the video series was called Complete tour of cars land. After that, David said that he would never re-release the footage again, but on September 28th 2014 David re-edited and re-relased the footage with post commentary the footage with post commentary Summery of the day David got to The parking lot at around 5-6 o'clock in the evening, after work and went in to DCA, he went through all the Buena Vista Street stores and then went into cars land, Looked at the land and all of the lines for a couple of hours then after Dusk he left the park, This is perhaps the only time David has gone to the park and not ridden a attraction, although when he signed off he stated that him and The Disney Ninja came back the next day and rode all the new rides, unfortunately the footage was not re-uploaded when The Disneyland report was re-branded into Fresh Baked. 6.23.12 First official trip report video released on the Fresh Baked Disney YouTube channel, Released on October 2nd 2012, at that time they still referred to themselves as the Disneyland report, Candi and her Partner at the time David refers to as the girls, where in San Francisco that week so Only David and the Disney ninja where present in the video Summery of the day David and Ninja went to Disney's California Adventure First thing in the morning and examined the extremely long Radiator Springs Racers Fastpass queue and decided instead to go on tower of terror at rope drop. Then after tower of terror They went on the Monsters inc. attraction and where the only ones in the queue at time of boarding, Then they went to Disneyland. Once in Disneyland they get Space mountain fastpasses, then while in Tommarrowland they go on Star Tours. They then go on the then "New" Matterhorn experience that had opened one week before. After Matterhorn The Disney Ninja went on The mad tea party. Then they went to toontown and got a fastpass for Roger Rabbit's cartoon spin and while in toontown shopped in the Gag factory, went on Gadget's go coaster and Met Mickey Mouse. They then took the train over to New Orleans Square and got a fastpass for Splash Mountain. After that they Returned to DCA and got lunch at Flo's V8 Cafe at 11 am, The Disney Ninja ate the Mac and Cheese and David had the pork loin they did not give their food a good review. They cut the day short and left the park about noon to conserve there energy for Knott's berry Farm which they where going to the next day. = Link to videos Playlist Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 7.4.12 The first trip with Candi and her partner Kim and there first time seeing cars land and Buena vista street on a wednesday 4th of July visit. Also note This is the first video and one of the only few where david shows his apartment complex and him walking to his car. Summery of the day At the first part of the video series David opens the door to see Candi smoking on the balcony for one of the best most memorable fresh baked intro's "It's time" and Candi reply's "it's time". Once arriving At Disney's California Adventure They all get in the radiator springs racers Fastpass queue, they regret the decision after they wait almost 45 min to get the fastpass, while getting the fastpass they received a surprise fastpass to Ariel's undersea adventure. After that they enter Cars land And go on Luigi's flying tires in which David and The disney ninja have a fun time playing with the beach balls. After that they eat breakfast at Flo's V8 cafe, Kim and Candi had the American breakfast while the disney Ninja also got the american breckfest but the kids version, and David went with the french toast brioche. Candi, The Disney Ninja and Kim gave there breakfast an OK review But David gave his Brioche a fantastic review. They then went shopping around Cars Land in Sarges surplus and Ramone's. Then then went over to Tower of Terror where David got video bombed, While on Sunset Blvd the Disney ninja explains his dislike of character meets. Then they went to Monsters Inc: Mike and Sully to the rescue after that they see Muppet vision 3D. Soon after they redeem a Tower of Terror Fastpass, then after that they try to Redeem their Radiator Springs Racers fastpass, but the Ride was closed until further notice. After that disappointment David is shown on Camera "losing his mind" over Goofy's Sky School, which ended up being part of Fresh Baked Disney's original intro, hey find out the ride is closed and instead ride Silly Symphony Swings. After the swings David got nauseous and didn't wait in line with Candi, The Disney Ninja, and Kim. He instead got Fastpasses for later and filmed Them at the launch. During the launch; Unknowingly this is perhaps the only time David himself says his son's name on camera. Link to videos Playlist Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 Part 6 Part 7 Part 8 Part 9 Part 10